Songs of Love
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Songfics! Like a playlist! Harry-Ginny! Read if you want you dont have to!
1. Invisible, Taylor Swift

Songs of Love

_**This is a story that has a song in everyone! This is a HarryxGinny story. Some songs Ginny will sing, but some she will be thinking or feeling**_

Ginny Weasley had a huge crush on Harry Potter. Aka her brother's best friend and the boy who lived. But there was only one problem, he didn't like her, he liked Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. Ginny knew that Cho didn't like Harry back because she liked Cedric Diggory.

One day, Ginny walked into the empty Gryffindor Common Room, it was 1 in the morning and she decided to sing the song she had just written.

XXXX

Harry laid in his four poster bed. He had just had a nightmare about Voldemort. Harry knew if he even tried to go back to sleep, the horrible dream would just seep into his mind over and over again. Suddenly he heard a beautiful voice coming from the common room.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me  
_

Harry walked down to the common room slowly, trying not to make a sound._  
_

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible  
_

Harry's eyes widened once he realized that Ginny was the one singing. He listened intently to the lyrics and figured out that the song related to him, Cho, and Ginny. _  
_

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be  
_

Harry saw tears stream down Ginny's pale face, Harry felt guilty for making her feel this way. _  
_

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible  
_

Ginny had heard someone come down. She glanced over to the boy's stair case and saw a raven haired teen. Ginny was about to stop singing but then decided against it because she wanted to show what Harry was doing to her._  
_

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize  
_

Harry now felt extremely guiltily! Ginny was down in the common room singing a song that was about him at 1 in the morning!_  
_

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible  
_

Ginny was now crying but she still finished the last part of her song._  
_

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

Ginny got up and started to walk toward the girl's stair case. She glanced at Harry, who tried to hide.

"I know you're there" Ginny whispered Harry stepped out of his "hiding place" and looked at her with an ashamed look upon his face

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay" Ginny cut him off

"Was-was that song about me?" Harry asked quietly

Ginny nodded and wiped her tears that were still on her face.

"I'm sorry-" Harry again was interrupted

"No you're not" Ginny said softly

"What?"

"You're not sorry, you don't know how I feel!" Ginny whispered

"Yes I do! I have to go through the same thing with Cho" Harry defended

"Yeah, but at least Cho talks to you!" Ginny said then ran up the girl's staircase

Now Harry felt really, really, really guilty!

_I don't own anything! Song or Characters! Song belongs to Taylor Swift and characters belong to J.K. Rowling!_


	2. Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne

Songs of Love

_**This is a story that has a song in everyone! This is a HarryxGinny story. Some songs Ginny will sing, but some she will be thinking or feeling. Some Harry might be thinking too!**_

Ginny was just walking out of the Room of Requirement after the meeting for the D.A. She looked back and saw Cho looking at a picture of Cedric. Ginny saw Harry walking over to Cho and started to comfort her. Ginny quickly hid behind a plant in the room. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she saw Harry's and Cho's lips meet. She quickly and quietly ran out of the Room of Requirement.

Soon it was Valentine's Day. The news was spread around that Cho and Harry were going out on a date. Ginny decided to stay at Hogwarts because if she ran into the couple, she would for sure burst into tears!

Then Ginny had an idea! She did everything she needed to, and then set the plan up.

XXXX

Harry was about to leave for his date when he saw a piece of parchment on his bed. He walked over to his bed and picked it up.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother f****n' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)_

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey! Hey...!

Harry's eyes scanned over this and tried to see if there was a name on it. There wasn't. Harry was going to find out who this was no matter what!

XXXX

A couple months have passed, and Harry figured out that the someone who wrote the song was Ginny.

He had to admit he had started to have feelings for her! I mean it was easier once he got over Cho, which was pretty easy for Harry. Cho had made a big fuss over Cedric and Harry and Hermione dating, even though Harry kept saying Harry and Hermione were just friends, but she wouldn't listen!

XXXX

Ginny hadn't realized that Harry liked her but she was about to find out!

_I don't own anything! Song or Characters! Song belongs to Avril __Lavigne__ and characters belong to J.K. Rowling!_


	3. Skater Boy, Avril Lavigne

Songs of Love

_**This is a story that has a song in everyone! This is a HarryxGinny story. Some songs Ginny will sing, but some she will be thinking or feeling. Some Harry might be thinking too!**_

_**The beginning is Cho/Harry! Ewwww! Haha sorry to Cho/Harry fans, but if you were a fan of them, why would you be reading this?**_

_He was a boy; she was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk; she did ballet  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her; she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well.  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth._

Harry was waiting for Ginny. But, he was kinda happy that she was a little late, he needed time to think. Harry had kissed Ginny on the Gryffindor Common Room, in front of everybody, including Ron. After the kiss, Harry asked Ginny if she would meet him outside near the lake in 10 minutes.

Harry thought, and thought until he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Hey" Ginny said softly, smiling on the inside

"Hi" Harry blushed slightly

"So why did you want me to meet you down here?" Ginny looked out at the lake, then turned around and started to walk toward him.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about the kiss…" Harry trailed off

"Oh" Ginny smiled

"I mean, last year Hermione told me you were over me. But I guess I started to like you at the Department of Mysteries" Harry winced at the painful memory of the loss of his godfather.

Ginny saw the upset look on his face and stepped toward him and hugged him

Harry hugged her back and started to calm down. He reluctantly pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eyes. Then they both sat down against a tree

"Harry, the truth is I never got over you, I tried, but I just couldn't get you out of my mind! I lied to Hermione, she wouldn't stop asking me so I said I didn't like you as more than a friend" Ginny confessed

"So you do like me?" Harry asked with a grin

"Yes" Ginny smiled back at him "And know you liked me. Well, I didn't notice until a couple weeks ago, but I still noticed!"

"You did?" Harry asked, embarrassed

"Yep!" Ginny smiled

"So, we like each other…." Harry started

"Where do we go from here?" Ginny asked

"I think I know…" Harry smiled "Ginny Weasley will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will!" Ginny smiled and kissed him.

Harry pulled away and smiled at his new girlfriend. "Oh, by the way, I knew you were the one that sent me that note, and now you are my girlfriend, are you happy?" Harry asked

"Yes, yes I am, very happy!" Ginny grinned and looked at the tree "Harry, look!" Ginny pointed to a carving in the tree. It was a heart and inside the heart it said J.P and L.E=Forever. Harry grinned at the carving and then at Ginny

"My parents" Harry whispered then kissed Ginny

Ginny pulled away smiling, but then she frowned

"What?" Harry asked concerned

Ron's not going to be happy that you're dating his sister" Ginny watched Harry's eyes widen.

XXXXXX

A month later, Harry and Ginny were getting ready for a Quidditch math against Slytherin.

"Good luck!" Harry smiled

"You too!" Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry on the mouth.

Soon, it was time for the game to start.

XXXXXXX  
Cho sat at home and watched T.V. She heard that there was going to be a Quidditch game at Hogwarts and her friends got tickets to the game. They could not go for fun because they did no longer attend Hogwarts.

Cho was getting ready to go when her best friend, Marietta Edgecombe.

_Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby  
She's all alone_

She turns on T.V.  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking' up MTV.

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show 

Soon, Cho and Marietta were at Hogwarts and they were sitting in the crowd. Cho realized that Harry was playing in this game, her ex-boyfriend!

_She tags along and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down._

Harry was looking around for the snitch, but so was Malfoy. In the back-round he heard "Weasley makes the score and all of the Gryffindor cheering. Harry smiled to himself then saw a glint of gold. He raced toward the snitch, and before Malfoy knew it, Harry had caught the snitch

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

"AND POTTER CATHCHES THE SNITCH AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Everyone except for Slytherin was cheering. Harry saw Ginny running up to him,. He took her in his arms and kissed her.

Cho's heart was broken, she still liked Harry, and now he was dating that Weasley girl! Cho decided to change his mind and talk to him after the match.

Cho finally found Harry, he was still in his Quidditch gear, but she was still going to change his mind

"Harry!" Cho exclaimed and hugged him

"Cho!" Harry pushed her off

"What was that?" Cho tried to look pouty

"Stop! I have a girlfriend!" Harry exclaimed

"Yeah, Weasley!" Cho grimaced

"Leave her alone! At least she actually cares about me, and doesn't think I like my best friend!"

Ginny saw Harry and Cho arguing so she decided to walk up to them

"Hey, Harry" Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek "Chang!" Ginny glared at her boyfriend's ex girlfriend

"Weasel!" Cho snapped

"Don't call her that!" Harry exclaimed

"Yeah, don't call me that" Ginny and Cho exclaimed at the same time "Wait, who were you talking to?" they asked in unison

"I was talking to Cho, don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist

"You had your chance! Now it's my turn!" Ginny defended

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boys mine now_

"We're together, and I actually like him for who he is, not because he saw my boyfriend die!"

_We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends_

"You didn't even realize how amazing Harry is!" Ginny exclaimed and Harry decided to walk away after he kissed Ginny on the cheek. "I see what's inside, not what he's witnessed!"

_Too bad that you couldn't see  
See that man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

"Once again, you had your turn, Chang, please leave him alone! You didn't take the time to know him at all!"

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world  
I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

Ginny smirked then walked away

_I don't own anything! Song or Characters! Song belongs to Avril __Lavigne__ and characters belong to J.K. Rowling! Hope you liked it!_


	4. Bluebird, Christina Perri

Songs of Love

_**(This song is by Christina Perri. It's called Bluebird and its amazing, look it up if you haven't heard it. This never really happened in the books, but I needed to update this story! Enjoy)**_

The situation is simply; Harry and I broke up and now Cho Chang wants to date him.

I do still love him, but Harry and I are friends, and Cho's beautiful. I couldn't say that I'm still dating Harry; that would hurt both of them.

My heart is still in pieces but I need to glue it back together and help out my friends. My heart needs to start beating again, if that's possible

_How the hell does a broken heart  
Get back together when it's torn apart?  
Teach itself to start  
Beating again bah bah bah bah_

Cho Chang walks up to me when I'm in Diagon Alley. She smiles as she greets me and I smile and say hello. We continue to talk, but then the conversation drifts to Harry.

"So, um, do you know if Harry's single?" Cho asked, blushing slightly

"I think so. I haven't seen him in a while. We aren't really friends anymore" I lied, hiding my tears well

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny" She said honestly

"It's fine, we just had a bad break up" That was true, but we still talk a little…when we have to. "But I bet he'll be thrilled if you asked him out" I smile and she says thanks, and then we go our separate ways.

_This little bluebird, came looking for you  
Said that I hadn't seen you in quite some time  
This little bluebird, she came looking again  
I said we weren't even friends, she could have you  
_I walked into the Leaky Caldron and quickly went into the women's restroom. I locked myself in a stall and leaned against the wall. I started to cry. Harry wasn't mine anymore, and now he can be happy.

That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life, the other one was letting Harry walk away.

I'm glad I didn't lie to Cho, she's so sweet and she and Harry deserve each other. But at the same time, I'm upset I didn't lie. But I know I did the right thing.

_Don't you think it was hard?  
I didn't even say that you died  
But it wouldn't have been such a lie  
'Cause then I started to cry  
_A couple weeks later, I see Cho at the Ministry. I was walking toward my office when she came up behind me.

"Hey"

"Hey, Cho" I smile "How are you?"

"Great! I saw Harry the other day and I did what you said! I asked him out!" She squealed

"Really?" I plastered a fake smile onto my hurt face

"Yeah, thanks for the advice! He's amazing" She smiles "He's way better than any of the other guys I've dated"

_This little bluebird, sure won't give it a rest  
She swears that you may be better than all the rest  
I said no, oh you've got it all wrong  
If he was something special, I wouldn't have this song_

Soon, I was at my office and I waved goodbye to Cho. I walked in and shut the door. I walked over to my desk and slumped down. I placed my head into my folded arms and started to cry.

_Don't you think it was hard?  
I didn't even say that you died  
But it wouldn't have been such a lie  
'Cause then I started to cry  
_I hear my door open and my head snaps up. I see Hermione and I smile softly

I wipe my eyes "Hey"

"Gin!" She quickly shuts the door and walks over to me, embracing me "What happened?"

I then launched into detail about my pathetic situation. She rubbed my back and consoled me as I sobbed

"Ginny, I'm so sorry"

"It's my fault" I sniff "I let Harry walk away from me. I could've stopped him!"

"Gin, it's not your fault"

I stayed silent for a little while and then I finally spoke "'Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"How does a heart heal after being broken?"

"I don't know" Hermione sighed  
_  
How the hell does a broken heart  
Get back together when it's torn apart?  
Teach itself to start  
Beating again bah bah bah bah  
Bah bah bah bah bah bah _

That night I walk over to Harry's house. I decided to walk so I could have time to think about what was I was gonna say. _  
_I finally reach his home and I knock on the door. I wait for a couple seconds and he opens the door

"Ginny" His eyes widen "Hey"

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting you. Please come in" He moved out of the way and I slowly entered the house. "So, not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"I talked to Cho a couple weeks ago"

His eyes flashed with worry and we sat on the couch "And?"

"Well, she asked me if you were single. I said that you were and after Cho and I were done with our conversation, I ran to the Leaky Caldron and I started to cry" I didn't know I was saying this, it just poured out

"Ginny," He touched my arm and sparks shot through me. "Why were you crying?"

"Because I knew I had lost my chance with you"

"Gin, what do you mean?"

"Harry, I still love you"

That caught him off guard and he looked at me with wide eyes. "W-what?"

I quickly stood up and wiped my eyes "I'm sorry" I sniff "I need know you and Cho are dating. I really need to leave" I then race out of his house

_What if when she comes over I am in your arms?  
Taking all I want from you again (ooo)  
Bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah  
Bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah  
Bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah  
Bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah_

How the hell does a broken heart  
Get back together when it's torn apart?  
Teach itself to start  
Beating again bah bah bah bah

How the hell does a broken heart  
Get back together when it's torn apart?  
Teach itself to start  
Beating again bah bah bah bah  
Beating again bah bah bah bah

I noticed Cho standing close to the a shelf in Borgin and Burkes. I take in a breath and then walk over to her. "Hey"

"Oh, hey Ginny" She smiles

"How'd you're date with Harry go"

"It actually didn't"

"W-what?" I stuttered

"I realized that he was in love with someone else, and so did he"

"Are you upset?"

"A little, but I don't blame this girl. We are really good friends" She grins at me and I raise my eyebrow.

"I really should go, see ya Cho"

"Bye Ginny"

_This little bluebird, won't come 'round here anymore  
So I went looking for her  
_I apparate to Harry's house and knock on the door. He opens it and smiles softly as he sees me

"Did you call off the date with Cho because of me?" I asked and stormed into his house

"W-what?"

"I just saw Cho in Diagon Alley. Did you cancel because of me?"

"Sort of"

"Huh?"

He stepped toward me and placed his hands on my cheeks. Before I knew it, we were kissing.

We pulled away and he grinned at me

_And I found..._

"I love you too, Gin"

_You._

**(Thanks for reading! :D)**


End file.
